The Infant Primate Research Laboratory (IPRL) is supported as a core facility of both the Center on Human Development and Disability (CHDD) and the Washington National Primate Research Center. For over 30 years, the overall objective of this core has been to provide a range of services, equipment, and supplies to CHDD Research Affiliates using nonhuman primates in research related to developmental disabilities. Over the years, the IPRL services have been especially valuable in facilitating research on the developmental consequences of premature birth and maternal/fetal exposure to environmental chemicals, drugs, and viruses.